


Close

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ...his mind was elsewhere. It was still in the RV, with Jesse Pinkman.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



Walt hadn't wanted to go out in the first place. But here he was, at Hank and Marie's place, sharing a drink with Hank while Marie and Skyler chatted in the kitchen. He didn't feel part of the scene at all. He was there in body, sure, but his mind was elsewhere.

It was still in the RV, with Jesse Pinkman.

"Hey!" Hank's voice suddenly cut through the air between them, accompanied by the impatient clicking of his fingers. "Earth to Walt."

"Hm?"

"I said I'm getting another drink. D'you want one?"

"Oh. Yes. Thanks."

"What the hell were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

Of course, that wasn't true. He'd been thinking about Jesse. To be precise, he'd been thinking about how close he'd come to kissing him. Earlier that day, an undeniable, erotically charged spark had ignited between them. Jesse had leaned in just as Walt turned his head. Their lips tantalisingly close, they'd briefly brushed against an unspoken possibility, just for a moment. But then the moment had passed as Walt had stepped away, muttering something about having dinner with family and needing to go. Then he'd hit the road, leaving only dust in his wake, and Jesse with his own confusion.

And now, a curious mixture of longing and regret niggled at him, clawing at him, not letting him be. He had no regrets about wanting to kiss Jesse. That would be way too easy. Oh no, he was regretting the fact that he hadn't caught that moment in both hands and held on tight.

Because he knew that Jesse's body would be warm, supple and giving, knew that his lips would be soft yet insistent, knew those eyes of his would burn with desire as they fell deeper into their kiss...

"Hey, Buddy!" Hank once again nudged him awake from his dream, thrusting a beer into his line of vision. "Here, take it while it's nice and cold. What's with you tonight, huh?"

"Sorry."

"You're on another planet."

"I guess I am."

Walt took his beer and cracked it open. Taking a large swig, he tried to remain calm. There wasn't a problem. He was obviously losing his mind, that's all it was. No big deal. Nothing to see here. Just walk on by.

He was still telling himself that very thing later, as he helped himself to salad and pasta and joined in with the conversation like the good guest he was. And he almost convinced himself that absolutely nothing had changed, and that he wouldn't be counting the hours and the minutes until he could be alone with Jesse Pinkman, and hold him in his arms for as long as he possibly could.


End file.
